Beautiful Sin
by Pandamachine Black
Summary: 6 months after the last battle, our favorite pyrokinetic is back at the school. As expected, the results are disastrous. How is his infatuation going to work out? Who is this girl who created the Popcorn Wars? [Icyrogue, Ryro]
1. Goodbye

**A/N**: So yeah, the first fic. The first very crappy fic, since I'm currently drunk off of life therefore have no sanity, right now. You know that Mountain Dew Code Red stuff? Keeps you up like, ALL night. And it's already one in the morning. Ah well. Reviews would help. Hint. Hint. Cough. Splutter.

**Disclaimer**: You wish I owned X-Men. Or at least, I do. I'd be the ruler of the world, wrapped up in a nice big box with a lifetime supply of Code Red. Hehe.

-

_Italics_ – thoughts, onomatopoeia

-

Beautiful Sin

**_Chapter One – Goodbye_**

-

_I thought I could resist you_

_I thought that I was strong_

_Somehow you were different from what I've known_

_I didn't see you coming_

_You took me by surprise and_

_You stole my heart before I could say no_

-

_Click. Click. Click._

He gazed into the lone flame, steady and bright even after all this time. It had been so long – what, eight months, two days, a year? It all felt the same to him; what did time matter to him, anyway, when he had fire? The colors in the flame's glow fought against one another, striving for predominance. _Oh, how poetic._ He simply watched as the light reflected in his eyes, vaguely aware of the repeating movement of his thumb.

The untouchable; that was fire. And he had conquered it, controlled it, molded it with a tenderness and passion everyone believed was reserved for the fire, his fire, and that fire alone. _Idiots_.

He quenched the flame with another firm _click_, then started it up again. Brushing his hand against the fire, he smiled slightly as it greeted him with a warm vigor. Funny, wasn't it, how he always seemed to be attracted to the untouchable, the impossible? And how, in the end, he ended up doing the impossible, and becoming more unique, more set apart, from humans and mutants alike? It was all a game, playing with the untouchable; without the risk of pain, there was no fun in trying to catch it. And when he did – hey, being different never hurt anyone. Well, not him at least. Least of all him.

What was 'it' anyway?

Fire, and being able to caress its crackling fingers; being able to embrace its warmth and escape unscathed from its grasp. Flames, while they scorched and devoured every other thing in sight, seemed to take a liking to him right away. He was allowed to touch it, to tell it instinctively which way to go and what shape it should take. And that made him feel...special, in a way, that it would choose _him_, of all people, to show that kind of devotion to. That it would choose him to make him different, stand out from the crowd. That was what he'd always wanted, wasn't it?

_Click._

But there was another 'it', an 'it' that haunted him in dreams and in consciousness, an 'it' that he hadn't mastered yet, itched to, but never would. 'It' was so different from him, and from fire, yet so much the same. They were all lonely, misunderstood; something that he could have changed, if 'it' had given him the chance. 'It', something that evaded his grasp every time he dared even to think that he'd finally won. _The_ 'it'. 'It', the thing, the person that had run away from him, for good that last time, though he'd been the one to walk out that door.

It was time to face the truth, though he'd never really turned his back on it in the first place. He missed Marie.

Was it possible to miss something that had never been his? She'd always loved Bobby, and it wasn't much of a secret; it had never been meant to be a secret, and the perfect couple had gone around flaunting it off – so obvious. She had gotten 'the cure' for him, and he was the one she had chosen on the jet so long ago. She had stayed with her boyfriend, leaving a certain pyrokinetic to walk out into the cold, the cold that was so alien to him.

_Click. Click. Click._

She had never liked to see him playing with the lighter. She was always afraid that he would get hurt, somehow. _As if._ Fire was his friend, something to be loved rather than feared. But he had never told her that directly to her face; he appreciated her concern. But that never stopped him from playing with it. It was addiction, instinct, habit. It didn't matter what you called it, it just gave him something to turn to, something that was always there. The lighter was as much a part of him as fire was, because as far as he was concerned, it _was_ his power. It gave him a sense of security – something else you could call it.

But not as much as Marie had. Never as much as she had. _Marie_. For that was how he thought of her, as Marie. Everyone else had called her Rogue (_or 'Kid', in Wolfman's case_, he mused), even Bobby. But to him, she had always been Marie, and always would be. _My Marie_.

_Click._

Everyone mistook his need to protect her as stupidity. That time at the food court, with the guys that were hitting on her – _I did it for her._ And at the Drakes' house, when the police had come – _I did it for her_. It had always been for her. She never understood that, and he had never really bothered to explain. She should have been able to tell. Or, at least, she would have, if she hadn't been too preoccupied with her precious Bobby.

He didn't want her getting hurt, ever. That time with the police cars, when Wolverine had been shot. He hadn't wanted Marie to go down with him, and he'd wanted to protect her from that. She'd been so scared, more scared than she ever had a right to be. Bobby couldn't protect her, being the paranoid security-freak he was, and Logan was looking busy acquainting himself with the floor, so he'd taken it upon himself as his duty to do what he had to do, to protect Marie. No one could hurt her, not while he was around. It simply couldn't happen, because he wouldn't let it. Whether she liked it or not.

_Click. Click. Click._

She had stopped him, of course. _Girls._ Too soft for their own good. But that was why he loved her, wasn't it? Not to mention a whole lot of other reasons, but he didn't need to explain himself to anyone. She had her faults, but in his eyes they were perfections.

So she couldn't touch. What did that matter to anyone? She touched enough anyway, simply with her warmth, her understanding, her love, her _presence_ alone. So she couldn't be touched. He gave her something worth _more_ than physical contact. _I gave her love, didn't I?_ Love, the thing that conquers all, yet another thing that was denied him, forbidden. Because she took it away; she took it away, absorbed it with the last of her powers, then gave it all to Bobby.

_Click._

Bobby. Perfect Bobby. Smart, nice, polite Bobby. Safe Bobby. Secure Bobby. _Precious_ Bobby. Bobby, his once best friend and always her boyfriend, her love; ever since he'd frozen the fireball and given her a rose. An ice rose. _Don't make me laugh._ But it had always been about Bobby, always would be. He'd always had her heart; her mind, body, and soul. _My Marie._ But who would want him when they could have perfect Bobby Drake?

_Click. Click. Cl –_

His hands shook. He didn't feel a change in his face, and his eyes were as emotionless as ever. But his hands shook, betraying him and his inner self to the rest of the room. Raven was too busy to notice. She was still always too busy, this time with government paperwork and not with the trouble of being Magneto's dutiful servant. At least she had taken him in, when he'd showed up on her doorstep a month ago. She had always thought of him as her adoptive son, and she had been the only true maternal figure he'd had for a long time. Raven's face, a mental image fixed to his mind, was quickly replaced with Marie's. The flame quivered. _Click._

She had asked him to stay.

He loosened his grip on the Zippo, but still held it in his hands. He looked at it for a minute, the source of his power. The beginning and the middle, because there never would be an end, really. He couldn't decide whether to smile or frown at that, so he took the alternative and kept his face blank, void of all emotion. _Life is so messed up._

_Click. Click._

But she had asked him to stay.

And he'd almost done it. Being stupid (and not for the first time, either), he'd almost given up everything in that one moment. Given up everything: his dreams, his sanity, his power, all for her. But he'd found common sense in the end. Even if he'd stayed, she and Bobby would still have been the Golden Couple of the Century, as they were now. She would have had eyes only for Bobby, her perfect boyfriend, as she did now. He would have only been the third wheel. Again. And he'd had enough of that, back at the mansion, with them.

He couldn't let that happen. But he almost did.

_Click. Click. Click._

He got up from his seat, then pushed the chair back to its position with a grating noise. He pocketed his lighter casually, and headed for the door. He felt once-yellow eyes on him, their gaze glued to his back. And for a second, he wondered what she would do. Would she let him go, or would she force him to stay? That ever-calm mask of indifference was so hard to interpret. For that second, he hesitated.

"Goodbye, John."

He turned around to look at her, Raven Darkholme, the woman that had once been Mystique. He simply looked. Then, without any warning whatsoever, he flashed her that infamous smile. She stared back at him in that puzzling way only Raven could. Still grinning, he turned the knob of the back door.

St. John Allerdyce was going home.


	2. Popcorn Wars and Regrets

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Glad you think it's very...un-crappy. Ugh, my bad. Did I mention I was drunk off of Code Red when I wrote this? I meant to say six months, not years. That _would_ be a long time to have an infatuation, and I think the kids would have got out of school already. Yeah...so this chapter is going to imply a lotta Ryro, I think. Well, onward!

-

Beautiful Sin

**_Chapter One – Popcorn Wars and Regrets_**

-

_You wrote my name across your hand_

_When I freak you understand_

_There is not a thing you miss_

_And I could get used to this_

-

"Caidlene Audrey James, sit your ass down before I kick it!"

"Oh, dear, is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."

"You'd do anything to touch my ass, tsk."

"Apparently, you have no problems with it."

"Anything to make you happy, princess."

Kitty's mouth opened to retaliate, but no sound came out. Laughing, she gave up and plopped down on a seat on the couch. Bobby and Rogue shared looks at the sound of Cay's laughter. This discussion came up often between the two, Kitty and Caidlene, and every time, the couple knew it wouldn't lead to anything. Or, at least, they were pretty positive it didn't mean anything. To confirm the fact, Kitty rolled her eyes as she took up a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Caidy's hands.

"We're surrounded by madwomen," Bobby remarked casually to his girlfriend, drawing her closer with the arm around her shoulder. Though the cure had its unpleasant qualities, like Rogue being unable to protect herself with her gift, it came with advantages. He didn't have to worry about not being able to touch her, because now he could. Rogue laughed in agreement.

"You know you secretly like it, Bobby. You just don't know how to put your feelings into words, what with Rogue right here and all. You've been waiting to ravish us madwomen for years, ever since my beautiful self came here two and a half years ago to join my lovely partner-in-crime Shadowcat over here. You've been oh so very jealous of everyone that even dares to _glance_ at us – yes, including the Professor and Co. plus Logan – because you want us to yourself. Look at how our dearest Marie's heart is breaking right now, at this very moment, as she laughs hysterically and sinks into the comfyness of the squishy couch, with me bombarding her with popcorn." Caidy said this all in one breath, with a straight face, as she proceeded to chuck the contents of the bowl in poor Rogue's face.

Bobby immediately used a throw-pillow to shield them both from the kernels as Kitty joined in the fight. Rogue, still laughing, got a mouthful of pillow in her mouth as her boyfriend put it over her face. Which resulted in her laughing even more. Which caused Bobby to start laughing. The two were laughing. It was a couple activity, how cute. Suddenly, the popcorn-throwing ceased. Suspicious, the two peeked out from their hiding place.

The Dynamic Duo had apparently found better uses for the kernels, and were stuffing them into their mouths as fast as they could. Kitty grinned at them through a mouthful, but Caidlene seemed too preoccupied in filling her stomach. Bobby and Rogue took the opportunity to pick up a bunch of popcorn on the floor (and everywhere else, now that they thought about it) and threw it at the offenders, who were on the receiving end this time.

Kitty, of course, phased so that none of the weapons could touch her. When the first kernels rained on Cay's head, she simply created a force field around herself so that she could continue devouring her popcorn in peace.

"Hey! No fair!" Bobby and Rogue looked like they were ready to lead a protest.

"All's fair in love and war," Kitty said serenely, being wise beyond her height. Her partner-in-crime nodded approvingly and gave her a high-five. Bobby, being a good sport, popped a kernel into his mouth. Rogue was still laughing.

"If they gave out scholarships to mental institutes, I think you'd be on the hit list," commented a voice in the doorway.

"Thanks." Caidy beamed at Logan. "And you'd be our teacher."

"Ouch," said Rogue appreciatively, finally having stopped laughing. "That must bite, Logan."

"I'm used to it." The man shrugged, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. He'd just begun to get his sense of humor back, what with having to recover from Jean's death; her real death, this time, which he had caused. The shadows still lingered beneath his eyes, but at least he'd learned how to smile again. Rogue got up and gave him a hug, on impulse. He looked surprised, for a minute, then hugged her back. "Dunno what that was for, but thanks, kid."

Bobby watched knowingly, while this time Kitty and Caidy traded looks.

"Well, I'm off to get beer," Logan finally stated, as Rogue got off of him with a grin on her face, returning to her seat on her boyfriend's lap. "Anyone else want some?" Kitty and Caidlene raised their hands. He ignored them. "Okay then. Just...don't burn the house down."

"That'd be John, sorry, and he's gone." Kitty's words rang through the room as Logan left, grumbling something about chocolate milk and schools. Something registered in the atmosphere; an air of sadness, perhaps? Bobby seemed more subdued than usual, and the happy-go-lucky expression on his face faltered. Rogue squeezed his hand, her head leaning on his chest. Cay went quiet all of a sudden, releasing her energy shield at last, and Shadowcat herself elapsed into a mood.

"Let's talk about something else," Rogue suggested. She didn't feel too comfortable with the subject. John had been one of her best friends, and his betrayal struck hard with her, as well as Bobby. "Powers, and what we want to do when we grow up." Her boyfriend relaxed underneath her, tense muscles settling.

"Phase through solids, X-man and teacher at this school," Kitty said easily.

"You sound like a résumé." Caidlene seemed amused.

"Well, how about _you_ go then, smartypants?" Kitty looked affronted.

"Ahem. Ladies and gentlemen, children and kernels of all ages. I, the dashing and breathtaking Caidy James, defy the laws of physics, and can create or destroy energy by sheer will alone, for whatever purpose. Astonishing, I'm sure, but not a great feat for one like me; I agree with what you're thinking. It is my greatest dream that I will be able to become, ignoring the wishes of others for me to become a model (and you're already disappointed), the first ever mutant _and_ female President of the United States. A worthy goal, don't you agree?" Cay beamed around at them all, oblivious to the fact that they were shaking their heads. "And if that doesn't work, I'll be a window cleaner."

Rogue clapped. "I'll buy you loads of Windex when you get there, Cay," she said reassuringly. "Now as for me, I'm going to be – "

"The future Mrs. Drake," Kitty and Caidy said quite loudly.

" – a teacher here, alongside Kitty. And currently, I don't have a power." She grinned at the comment. She wasn't offended at all; in fact, she rather liked the fact that their love was so obvious. She did love Bobby, and that was all they needed, wasn't it? She looked up at her boyfriend, and he smiled back down at her. Yes, it was.

"My power's ice, and I'm going to snatch Kitty's job," Bobby said seriously. Kitty gasped in mock-horror and fainted onto the couch she was sharing with her beloved Caidlene. Said future window cleaner 'tsk, tsk'ed at the Iceman before fanning her friend's pretended unconscious form. Cay nudged Kitty. Nudge. Nudge. Poke. Poke. Nudge. Poke. Nudge. Poke. Punch.

"Kitty, wakey time," she cooed. "Aw, c'mon, or I'm gonna steal your Raisin Bran." To everyone's surprise, the Shadowcat didn't wake. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Caidy continued to poke at her friend. Poke. Poke. Nudge. Nudge. Poke. Nudge. Poke. Nudge. Punch. Elbow.

A huge snore erupted from Kitty, sending the other girl scurrying to Bobby and Rogue's couch. "Scary, when she does that, even after all this time sharing a room with her," she remarked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I have to carry her up to bed." The couple, still wearing astonished looks from Shadowcat's snore, gave her a 'look' as she headed back to the snoring girl. She hesitated a moment before touching her roommate, though. She held up a discarded bowl. "Popcorn anyone?"

Groan.

"I'll take that as a yes." With that, and another splash of popcorn at the other two, Caidlene James sprinted up the stairs, Kitty in her arms.

With a half-yawn, half-laugh, Rogue sank into Bobby's arms, grateful – for what wasn't the first time – that she had made the decision to get the cure. She picked up one of his hands and played with his fingers, something that made her victim smile. He rested his chin on the top of her head, breathing in her comforting scent of lilies and vanilla. Before, they wouldn't have dared even to hold hands. But as sayings go, that was then, this is now.

She could touch. She didn't have to worry about putting on long gloves every morning, though sometimes she did it out of habit. No one had to move out of her way in the hallways, because she was now one of them. Her skin wasn't a lethal weapon anymore, and it gave no one any reason to be afraid. That was the way she liked it. Safe.

"Rogue?" She squeezed a hand in response, to show that she was listening. "Why do you..." His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. "Why do you think John left?"

The words rang in her ears. She bit her lip, and pushed a lock of pure white hair behind her ear. The same question had lingered in her mind months after the pyrokinetic had left them at Alkali Lake, and she wondered about it to herself, even now. And if the traitor still haunted her, after all this time, imagine how Bobby felt. He'd been John's roommate, his best friend, and every glance at that empty bed in the morning hurt him, more than anyone could imagine.

"I don't know, Bobby." That was all she could say. A vivid image of her old friend popped into her head. The last time she had seen him, he had been walking off of the jet into the snow, something that unsettled her even now. She would never forget the emotions stirring in his eyes as he'd given her one final, solemn look. He could have given the Pope a run for his money with all that un-John seriousness.

_Flashback_

_The lighter clicked on and on, breaking the silence between the three as they waited for the X-Men to return. Bobby held a gloved hand, his firm grip reassuring, but Rogue's heart still sank. Bobby thought it was out of fear for Logan that she was trembling, for Logan and the others. So he stayed firm, and held her hand, oblivious to the real reason his girlfriend was shaking._

_Rogue looked at John, and the constant flicking of his fingers as he played with the zippo. His psyche was still stuck in her head, from the incident at the Drakes', and as hard as she tried to suppress it, it wouldn't go away. For what wasn't exactly the first time, she cursed her powers. Maybe if she hadn't touched him...but no, she couldn't have just let him kill all those people. Even if she knew now why he'd done it. For her._

_They'd always been friends, hadn't they? Ever since she'd come to the school as the new girl, shy and as quiet as anything. She smiled slightly as she remembered how they'd met, unofficially. He'd showed off for her, using his powers in the middle of class, and it had worked in getting her attention; probably more than it should have. The fireball was something she would never forget; she'd never met anyone like him, with the ability to control fire, and she had been fascinated from the beginning. The way the flames circled around over his hand, but never burned it...it had been absolutely breathtaking. But then, of course, Bobby had stolen her heart with his rose. Iceman with his ice rose. John had teased him about that for weeks to come._

_She had never known how much it had hurt him, when she and Bobby had gotten together. He'd always poked fun at them, and hinted on what he thought of their relationship, but she had never taken it seriously. She had just simply thought that he was tired of being the third wheel, and she couldn't blame him for it. But to think..._

_To think, that he had more-than-friendly feelings for her? To think that he _loved_ her?_

_Rogue shook her head. She loved Bobby. That was the plain, undeniable truth. But then, why had she held onto John's ankle instead of Bobby's, when Bobby's powers would have worked just as well as what she had done with John's? And why had she held on for longer, as to absorb his thoughts and make sure they were true? Not to mention, what was that feeling of butterflies in her stomach that she got whenever she was around him?_

_She couldn't be in love with both of them. That was just absurd. She had already dedicated herself to Bobby, being his girlfriend and all, and John was just a frien –_

"_That's it."_

_The two of them watched as John stood up, starting to put his jacket on as he headed for the ramp. A look of determination had registered in his expression of fiery defiance. Rogue was petrified, and tried to disentangle herself from the thoughts she had been wrapped in. It was Bobby who acted first, and helped her up as they briskly walked after their friend._

"_Whoa, where do you think you're going?" He didn't sound too serious, as if he didn't believe that John would actually leave. Rogue knew, as she knew everything about their 'third wheel' now, but she didn't say anything. She _couldn't_ say anything. He wasn't going to help the X-Men, he was leaving. For good. And that was more than she could stand. The mere thought of saying it out loud would shred any hope she had that he would stay._

"_I'm sick of this table shit. I'm going in there." John was dead serious. He had even stopped toying with his lighter, and the silence around them reigned, giving Bobby and Rogue a sense of discomfort. The third member of their trio, however, was too caught up in the thought of leaving to care. His eyes met hers for a brief second, before she shook her head slightly, unnoticeably, and mentally bonked herself in the head._

"_John, they told us to stay here." Her voice was clear, but inside she was breaking into pieces, in a full sense of panic. He couldn't leave them, and all they had worked for! They had a world to save, a friendship to save. She had thought, through his arrogant pigheadedness, that he would at least see that. She would make him stay...even if she had to get down on her knees and downright _beg_, she would make him stay. She looked up at him, determined to keep him from danger._

_He met her gaze evenly, interrupting any trace of thought. There was a flicker of something in his eyes that tried to convey a message to her; an invisible message, as she couldn't read it, and furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. He saw that she couldn't, and spoke up, his eyes still locked on hers. "You always do as you're told?" he asked, the very tone of his voice challenging. He hesitated for a moment after that, as if he were waiting for something – for her to say something, to tell him that she would go with him, perhaps? – but decided it would never come. And with those words, he left._

_He left, leaving a confused and empty girl behind him, wrapped up too tightly in her own emotions to be even slightly aware of his. A girl whose venomous touch he would long for, a girl that he was doomed to love, for eternity and beyond._

_End Flashback_

Rogue bit her lip. Dammit. She couldn't be in love with two guys at the same time; that just wasn't fair. Not to her, or Bobby, or John.

"I – I miss him." That was Bobby's voice, quiet but not unheard in the silence of the room. The voice she knew so well, the voice that haunted her head from that icy kiss, a brief moment of contact. For even though her powers gone, the psyches had remained. And this time, the professor wasn't even here to give an explanation. "I know I shouldn't, since he's supposedly evil and all...but he's _John_."

She snuggled against Bobby's chest, listening to the beat of his heart, thinking of a certain fire-manipulator. _But he's John._ Was he? The day he had stepped off that jet, he had transformed, in a way. The day he turned himself over to the Brotherhood, he had given up his true identity, swapped it for another. The day he had left them, he had changed from the John they'd always known to the Pyro he was now, a 'god among insects' that so obviously didn't care for anyone anymore. She didn't even know if he was still alive; the last she'd heard of him was at the last battle, where Logan had killed Dr. Grey, and the fight between him and Bobby. No one had seen him since, and maybe it was for the best.

Her feelings were better left unconfirmed.

**A/N**: Need I say it? Review!


End file.
